


A few more seconds

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers, The will of William S. -prepublication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortimer was interrupted much too soon.</p><p>Kindly proofread and corrected by BlackPenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few more seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quelques secondes de plus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620121) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> "...let the forfeit  
> Be nominated for an equal pound  
> Of your fair flesh, to be cut off and taken  
> In what part of your body pleaseth me." Shakespeare. The Merchant of Venice

_Londres 1958_

 

It is getting late, but this beautiful summer night is still warm and bright enough for Blake and Mortimer to decide to walk home while enjoying a fine pipe. Naturally, their conversation turns to the play they saw earlier.

The are just getting back to Kensington and approaching the park when, seeing that they are now alone and out of the hearing of possible eavesdroppers, Mortimer decides to lead the evening’s theme down a more daring path.

“This Shylock? What a strange idea it was for Shakespeare to have him demand a pound of flesh; and to cut it at that!” He takes a puff of his pipe and gives his friend a knowing look. “If it were _your_ fair flesh, Francis, I would settle for less and ask for a payment in kind.”

He goes on while Blake blushes. “Still a human heart weighs a little more than half a pound, and even if you add the few grams you were thinking about…”

Blake interrupts him: “Or you could make “pound” a verb and I”d be delighted. “ Suddenly, he turns serious. “Shh. Did you hear something?”

 


End file.
